The present invention relates to versatile bow rests and more specifically to bow rests that are both compact and readily available. Additionally, the present invention relates to a method for improving the accuracy of a sportsman.
It is well known that a shooter""s accuracy is increased through the use of a gun rest. However, the use of bow rests to improve the accuracy of arrows fired by sportsmen have generally been overlooked.
Many devices have been fabricated to improve the accuracy of a sportsman using a bow such as, for example, stabilizers, sights and chin rests but none of these devices support the weight of the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,472 describes a bow hip rest which is designed to transfer the weight of the bow from an archer""s arm to his hip. This bow rest consists of a rod with a hip rest attached to one end while the other end is configured to be mounted on the hand grip of a bow. The rod extends rearward before being angled downwards such that it extends behind the bowstring. This bow rest can be adjusted to accommodate archers with different arm lengths by utilization of a two-part, externally threaded rod and an internally threaded coupling, or custom fitted to an individual.
This bow rest can be manufactured to be lightweight but it is not readily adjustable to accommodate different shooting postures that may be necessitated by terrain or location such as, for example shooting uphill, downhill or from a tree stand. Additionally, the design of this bow rest results in the hip rest extending behind the bowstring. Many archers carry their bows at their side while walking and the rod extending behind the bowstring would make such a carrying posture uncomfortable.
Thus there exists a need for a compact, portable, lightweight bow rest that is quickly and easily adjusted over a wide range of heights such that a sportsman can take advantage of the most comfortable and convenient posture as dictated by the terrain of hunting situation.
The present invention relates to bow rests which are compact, lightweight and readily height adjustable. This ease of adjustment allows a sportsman to quickly adapt the rest to the body posture dictated by the terrain and situation.
A bow rest in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention comprises a plate. A first end section of the plate has an opening which is sized such that a shaft may be inserted into the opening. A second end section of the plate is angled from the plane formed by the first end section of the plate and configured to be pivotally attached to a mount on a bow. Upon insertion of a shaft into the opening, with the angled end being on the bottom side of the bow rest, a sportsman can adjust the bow rest to the proper height on the shaft. Any variety of shafts may be employed such as, for example, walking/wading sticks, staffs, canes and tree limbs. The weight of the bow will serve to tightly hold the bow rest in position on the shaft thereby removing the weight of the bow from the sportsman as well as providing a steady base to improve accuracy.
Embodiments of the present invention have teeth formed into the opening or the opening covered by flexible gripping aids to aid in gripping the shaft to act as a stable support for the bow. The flexible gripping aids further serve to silence the bow rests.
A bow rest in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention comprises a plate. A first end section of the plate is adapted and configured to be inserted into a preformed slit on a shaft. A support arm is permanently attached to the plate and extends downwards from the plane formed by the plate with a terminal end directed towards the first end. The support arm is adapted and configured to be inserted through the preformed slit. When the weight of a bow is applied to the bow rest the first end and terminal end serve to hold the bow rest at a desired height on the shaft. A second end section of the plate is angled from the plane formed by the plate and configured to be pivotally attached to a mount on a bow. Upon insertion of the bow rest into the preformed slit, with the angled end being on the bottom side of the bow rest, a sportsman can adjust the bow rest to the proper height on the shaft.
The bow rests of the present invention may be constructed from any material displaying the necessary rigidity to support the weight of a bow. Such material, for example, may be steel, aluminum, other metallic materials, composite materials, polymeric materials, wood or glass.
The bow rests may be fitted into the receptacle of a mounting bracket, which may either be used on a flat surface or attached to a surface by means of pressure plates and a tightener, to further stabilize the bow rest and thereby increase the accuracy of the sportsman using the bow rests.